


Pathetic Fallacy

by FrogSpawn



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: Pink was the first to leave the clouded backdrop, being chased out by the purple as it demanded room to roar at the orange that lingering above it like a tea stain on the dark sky. Red bloomed as violet and orange clashed, pouring from gaps within the two colours and eventually draining until the sky was navy. Specks of light glimmered on the velvet backdrop of darkness and the serenity soothed the earth.Nagisa shifted slightly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The oversized jacket slipped from a shoulder and to the floor yet he didn't have enough brain power to recognise the encroaching chill and dress himself in the fallen jacket. He was surprised that he fell asleep at all, even more so when a tan hand secured the jacket in its grip before draping it over his prone body like a blanket."Asano-sama…?"
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Pathetic Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Noting a distinct lack of Gakushuu & Nagisa works, I set out to write one. It isn't edited and I was exhausted when I wrote it but it turned out alright, hopefully. Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoy it <3

Within all of the emotional scenes in films, it was always raining. Thundering as the protagonist roared and charged at their rival, rage crackling in their stomach and adrenaline pumping through their veins. Bucketing down when they held their dead loved one close and cursed into the sky, tears streaming down their face at the sacrificial girlfriend or mother. This is a literary device known as pathetic fallacy. An age old technique of building atmosphere and creating an immersive environment to envelope the audience.

Sometimes Nagisa could kid himself that he was the star of a superhero film. Meek and shy, glasses obscuring his identity as he kept vigilant lookout through the window of the stuffy classroom, eyes darting and hovering like flies at every rustling of leaves and animal that scurried through the grass. That all of the suffering and hardships faced would ultimately add up and eventually down his evil foe and he would be pronounced victorious, his sacrifices and pain recognised and rewarded. Except, he didn't really have a costume, or a talent, that could fit in along with this. And he wasn't facing a villain, or anything other the educational system and bullies with superiority complexes. Even so, it gave him will and strength, even if it was mustered from a place of delusion.

However, now is one of the times where it was near impossible to pretend, and act as if anything meant anything. The air was dry and hot, the ground hard and cracked, the sun blazing against swirling clouds of musky pinks, vibrant purples and fiery yellows, all framed with saturated orange. And yet Nagisa was curled up on the pavement, hidden within an alcove covered by vines and moss, with cheeks stained red from irritation as salty tears spilled in torrents down pale skin. Blue hair hung to his shoulders, visible chunks ripped from the back of his head exposing a scalp smeared with scarlet. Frilly dress shoved hastily underneath a fitted denim jacket. Nagisa was silent as his slight frame shook, overcome by tremors. Anger had long since pitted into an agonisingly overwhelming sense of sorrow, numb nipping at its metaphorical heels.

There were footsteps, quiet at first, so soft that even Nagisa's near inaudible cries drowned them out, however they drew closer. Soon the veil of vines were being lifted, rustling and sending dust drifting to lay on the cracked paving stones of the pavement. A jerk reaction to the stimuli had Nagisa's head snapping upwards to meet the eyes that observed him.

Recognition took a moment due to the blurriness of tears, like a fog in his vision, and whilst Nagisa desperately blinked to see if he knew the person before him, it gave the stranger time to get a long look at him. When the purple orbs and tight lipped smirk did swim into focus, he started.

"Asano-sama!"

Nagisa opened their mouth and began to tell him to leave when Gakushuu smirks dully, before a flash of pain passes through his violet eyes as he disturbs the bruise on his cheek. The final words get caught in Nagisa's throat as he eyes the large bruise on his cheek, and then another on the opposite side of his face, wrapping around his jaw.

"What happened?"

Again, the words are out of his control, leaving his mouth before he can consciously think of what to say. Gakushuu's smirk doesn't lessen in the slightest, however it softens at the pointed edges and his teeth become less obvious, glistening in the vibrant light cast by the setting sun.

"Asano-sama isn't… the most compassionate of fathers." Gakushuu speaks with great presence and strength, words light and almost humorous despite the implication. All Nagisa can do is blink as the frustration and rage that began to boil in his stomach simmered as he subconsciously stared at Gakushuu with understanding eyes. The smirk softens further yet is unable to relinquish the superiority in the action. Then a strawberry blond eyebrow is raised as Gakushuu tilts his chin in an inquiring manner to Nagisa's demeanour.

A similar tight smile greets the query, and although he still isn't sure of himself, Nagisa founds that answering is easy. "My mother is a determined woman with a short temper who gets what she wishes for. She wished for a girl, and as she is unable to… have another child, I became a girl."

"You seem cold, Shiota-san."

Despite that being the opposite of how Nagisa was feeling, he found himself nodding anyway. The fabric of the dress was stifling and hot, clinging to his body like a second skin, adhered by drying sweat. It was only when a jacket was being slung over his shoulders that Nagisa asked, "How do you know my name?"

"It is required of me to scope out my competition within the school. Of course I only observed you when you attended the main campus; you have a knack for languages, Shiota-kun."

Irritation swirled in Nagisa's stomach. He huffed and looked down, bringing his knees closer to his chest to press his head within the frilly fabric, although he was displeased that the jacket made his mind quieter, slowing the racing thoughts. He didn't turn back to Gakushuu as he settled beside him in the small alcove. It was slightly cramped so Gakushuu felt Nagisa's feet digging into his side, yet said nothing as he watched the colours of the sky dance around the sun.

Pink was the first to leave the clouded backdrop, being chased out by the purple as it demanded room to roar at the orange that lingering above it like a tea stain on the dark sky. Red bloomed as violet and orange clashed, pouring from gaps within the two colours and eventually draining until the sky was navy. Specks of light glimmered on the velvet backdrop of darkness and the serenity soothed the earth.

Nagisa shifted slightly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The oversized jacket slipped from a shoulder and to the floor yet he didn't have enough brain power to recognise the encroaching chill and dress himself in the fallen jacket. He was surprised that he fell asleep at all, even more so when a tan hand secured the jacket in its grip before draping it over his prone body like a blanket.

"Asano-sama…?"

There was a slow hum and the rustling of leaves and stiff fabric. "Yes?"

It took a moment to sit up, the jacket falling again causing him to sigh in place of tired laughter. He rubbed his eyes and slowly took in the environment; the blanket of stars, empty streets and the presence of Gakushuu. "You stayed?"

The sound that Gakushuu made in reply sounded uncomfortable, between a polite cough and a senseless mutter which it's only purpose is to be a noise to fill an uncomfortable silence.

"Why?"

"You were defenseless. Chivalry is a priority when it comes to women."

The snort that Nagisa gave him was not complementary, telling him that his efforts towards humour were not appreciated. Gakushuu fell silent. Lack of noise seemed to lull Nagisa back towards a lethargic, sleep-like state.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, picking him from his dive into unconsciousness. "It would be more comfortable to sleep on a bed, Shiota-kun."

"I don't want to go home. I can't." Almost a whimper, Nagisa hid his face in his knees in embarrassment. Tears were welling in his eyes. Why? There was no reason for them, they were simply a product of being overwhelmed and stressed. He wasn't sad therefore should not be crying. And yet those tears threatened to fall and soak into the pretty frilly pink dress that his mother had forced him into.

"I was going to a hotel, to spend the night. Care to join me? A bath would also be beneficial. A night of safety to recover is also positive, one finds."

It was odd, the speed in which Nagisa found himself nodding and slowly moving upright. He found himself murmuring that this didn't change the fact that Gakushuu was still a pompous, arrogant arsehole, and Gakushuu laughed lightly with a scowl before pointing out that he hangs out with Karma, who is also a pompous, arrogant arsehole. Nagisa doesn't dispute this fact. Taking his hand, Gakushuu guides him from the alcove.

"Why did you offer?"

Gakushuu thinks for a moment, not pausing in his movements as he turns them east and begins their journey down the uneven pavement bathed in ethereal light. "You are close to Karma. If I understand you then I might be able to beat him next finals, and Asano-sama might be satisfied."

Nagisa didn't say anything, taking the light tone to mean joking and playful. It was evident this did not come through as words, still haughty but softer and rushed, came to him, frown shining through. "That was a joke. I like you." 

With a soft smile Nagisa tells him he knew. Gakushuu smiles back.

Moonlight lights the path in soft blues and purples, casting long, bright shadows creating a picture of darkness and light on the road beside them. Its silver beams shone upon them, and when Nagisa turned slightly to look at Gakushuu, he stared at how his cotton shirt, all crisp line and sharp structure, appeared to be shimmering, glowing as if iridescent. Purple eyes met blue and maybe Gakushuu was smiling, genuinely, subtle and glowing. Or perhaps Nagisa simply had sleep in his eyes.


End file.
